Yugion N-S Prelude
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: Beggining Of The END


Yugioh NS

Turn 38. END Of School! Prelude To The End

Gray smoke flooded the long hallway. A mass of bright burning flames tearing the school walls down quickly. Everyone sat outside horrified looks on there eyes. As student councils rushed gathering all the fire extinguishers around. In a failed attempt to put of the damned inferno. Candice clutched her hands next to her hearts praying quietly that no one was trapped inside the inferno. Unknowing to everyone the battle that just concluded. ''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?''Bastion screamed. Three teachers appearing in front of him splashing the fire with a cold steam from the extingusher. To there horror the flames just consumed the smoke as if laughing at there failed attempts.

''Is there anyone in there?''Bastion asked turning to the teachers. ''ZALE!''everyone shouted at the same time realizing he was the last one in the effermery. Tears appearing Bastion watched as the flames roared more and more violent. Helpless he fell to his knee's. ''Principal Bastion''one of the teachers replied nudging Bastion. ''We need to get out of here'' he pleaded. A feeling of grief consuming all the students around. As they quietly headed out the hallway and into the cold air night. The sounds of grown man being heard at the shoreside. ''There here''one of the teachers replied running to it to point them to the attention of the blaze.

''Everything is going according to plan''a dark voice spoke out. Outside the only light the reflection off the moon. ''So its almost time for the fun to beggin?''a cloaked figure standing behind the dark voice asked. ''Dont forget your patiance''the dark voice answered a dark smile appearing on its face. ''Child Gloria there will be plenty of time to play''the dark voice remarked. Behind the cloaked Gloria two more figures quickly appearing from the shadows. ''Sir''on of the voices spoke out. ''A fire has taken over the halls of Duel Academy''the figure replied. ''One possible victim Zale Truesdale''it contiued. ''Zales ambiions for revenege is to strong to fall to such a small inconvience''the dark voice snickered.

''Once he is ready he will come to our side''the dark voice finished. ''We must make our first move and prepare the battle field for war'' ''Bring me Bastion Misawa''the dark voice demanded turning and looking at the final figure. ''Alive if you please''the dark voice said again. Another dark grin appeairng on its face. Without speaking a word the chosen final figure instantly vanished into the night. Slowwly the dark figure turned looking up at the sky ''the calmness before the storm''it spoke taking one of its hands out from the cloak. A aging hand with scars on his fingers. ''Gloria prepare yourself for the coming battles''the figure said as he slowwly walked into the dark forest. ''Candice im coming for you next''Gloria said falling behind the dark voice.

Four men stood in front of the inferno holding a long hooze targeting the flames. ''GO HEAD CHARLES!''one of the man shouted. With the end of his sentence a strong force of water shot out from the hooze striking the flames and slowwly demenishing it. Hera sat on the ground watching as the inferno slowwly began to weaken. {Why is this happening}Hera thought to himself. As if he could feel the heat on his own body. Hera began to feel a burning sensation taking over his entire body. ''It hurts''he said to himself. ''Its okay my boy i will help you just ask me''a dark voice spoke inside Hera's head.

''No..i cant''Hera said to himself grabbing his head. In front of him a slender figure appearing on its face a dark grin. ''Let me protect you''the figure asked. Eyes clossed Hera continued tried to get it to vanish like before but this time it stronger. Consuming. Absorbing the dark scene in front of him and feeding off it. ''Just please stop''Hera pleaded. ''Just leave''he continued to plead. The more he would try to fight the closser the dark voice would inch closser to him as if it was whispering in his ear.

''Are you okay?''a female voice asked. Not being able to respond the whispering became louder and louder. ''She cant save you not this time'' ''your mine''the dark voice hissed. Out of nowhere Hera felt a burning warmth on his hand but this one not painfull but instead loving. Caring. Without needing to open his eyes he knew. Opening his eyes slowwly and seeing the crystal blue eyes of Candice. Worried holding onto Hera wrist. Like an angel the second he saw Candice there was no more fire. No more dark menacing figure. Smoke pouring from what was left of the part of Duel Academy.

Tears begging to manefest in the eyes of Hera. He looked into the eyes of Candices getting lost in them. Trying to find the words to respod. ''Are you okay?''she asked again tightening her grip on Hera. ''QUICK GET IN THERE''one of the four men shouted throwing the hooze down and heading into the building. ''I hope he is okay''Candice replied her attention turning back to the scene. Hera looked at the hand of Candice. An unknown safe feeling now over him like a shield. With his left hand quickly wipping the tears from his eyes but still being transfixed on her hand.

Muttering and whispering from a crowd of students and teacher that suddenly gathered behind Hera looking and watching as the scene unfolded. In the eyes of Hera he looked over to Candice seeing a golden ora around her body. Without needing to question it. He knew. She was his guaridan angel always there to pull him from darkness. Clenching his fist he tightened his grip on her hand quickly getting back her attention. Again looking and locking on the eyes of Candice. ''Candice thank you''Hera said getting his voice back. ''I lov..'' but before he could finish his sentence another loud explosion accured from inside the building.

''OMG!''Everyone shouted as they watched a luminous light errupt from the hallway. ''JAMES!''one of the four men screamed. ''Its alright im fine''the voice of the man who entered the building shouted out. His light from his flashlight being seen. ''Everything in here is completly destroyed''the man answered his silhoute appearing at the door way. ''But there is no one in there''he said with a smile on his face. Letting out a sigh Bastion sat on the floor. ''He must have escaped''one of the teachers answered. ''But when..?''Bastion asked sweat appearing on the top of his forehead.

Students, teachers and the four men sat in the cafeteria. Food spread out on the table. Celebrating the safety of everyone. Chicken, Pasta, two trays of Sandwhiches ''This food is amazing''one of the man said. ''Thank you''he said turning to the lone cafeteria lady. ''No thank you for your help''she said still cooking. ''I am just glad no one was hurt''the man said picking up one of the sandwhies and taking a huge bite out of it. {A feeling of safety}Candice thought to herself questioning the safety around her. To no ones knowledge inside her head she still heard the cries of her traped dragon everyday.

''Sir Bastion''a man spoke knocking on Bastions door. But this was no answer. No sound. Again they knocked awaiting for some kinda movement inside the room but nothing. ''Bastion''the man said again touching the door. It opened a cracked revealing to them it was not locked. ''Bastion''he said for a fourth time slowwly opening the door revealing a dark scene inside. A knocked over desk. Papers and an open window. A noticable struggle inside. ''BASTION!''the man shouted running inside. His attention on the wall with a written message that read [STUDENTS OF DUEL ACADEMY RUN NOW] in what looked to a red paint. On his desk blood spater.

''What the hell happened?''one of the men asked. ''You see the message these kids are not safe here anymore''the first guy responded. Slowwly behind them the students of Duel Academy appearing. ''Whats wrong?''a student with a red blazzer asked. The man looked at the man a sad look on his face. ''Go pack your things''the man said. ''We will make a call for rescue boats''the man replied pulling a phone from his pocket. ''What do you mean''a taller boy standing behind the sliffer red asked. ''This place is no longer safe for your kids this school year is over now''he said turning to walk into the room.

''You heard him pack your things''the second man nuddged to the kids. Everyone standing in the hallway to head to there dorms to pack there things. Hera stood in the hallway everything that accured replaying in his head. {Over}he thought to himself looking around seeing no one around. No Candice. No John. Hopeless taking over him. ''School is over..''he said quietly clutching his fist. Bastions smile appearing in his head then quickly the scream of Bastion echoing in the head of Hera. {It cant be over}Hera thought. ''Little boy go get your things''one of the man replied appearing behind Hera.

''I am not leaving''Hera quickly responded his back to the man. ''What..''the man responded baffled by Hera's responce. ''I AM NOT LEAVING!''Hera shouted quickly turning to the man. ''THIS IS MY HOME!''Hera continued. ''This is not a choice''the man snapped grabbing the arm of Hera. Suddenly behind the man the slender figure appeared. Wearing a menacing smile on its face. ''Just say the word''it replied leavitating and preparing to strike. Hera's eyes locked onto the dark figure again attempting to fight its voice. {I cannot leave Duel Academy not till i get the answers about my dad}Hera thought slowwly opening his eyes to get another look at the slender figure.

''AHHH!''a scream shoutted loudly. Just then a body was thrown into the hall smashing across the wall. With great impact cracking the wall. On the floor at the feet of Hera and the man was James. ''WHAT THE HELL!''the man standing behind Hera shouted looking over to the direction of the thrown body. Quickly he ran into the hallway and turned but quickly came to a sudden stop. ''WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!''the man screamed. Hera quickly ran after turning and coming to a quick stop. Standing at the doorway of Duel Academy the figure of Zale in front of him the bodies of at least eleven Obelisk students and two teachers. A cold look on the face of Zale.

''ILL ASK AGAIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!''the man repeated. Without saying a word a black ora appeared from the feet of Zale. Spinning in a sprial above him. ''What is that..''the man asked horrifed as he watched the ora quickly turn into a snake like dragon that went straight at the man. Striking him and causing his entire body to shot back. ''ZALE!''Hera screamed watching as the mans body shot back past him and crashed into the same wall. ''Carnage...'' ''Carnage..''Zale began to repeat. Slowwly lifting his head up revealing two ptich black eyes.

''There must be CARNAGE!''Zale screamed the black mist exploding into thunderbolts. ''Zale..IS THAT YOU!''the voice of Candice screamed out behind Hera. ''Oh no''Hera replied watching as one of the thunderbolts turned and went straight at Candice. ''CANDICE!''Hera screamed jumping in front of her and taking the impact of the thunderbolt. With a great impact Hera's body shot back going feet back before hitting the ground roughly. ''HERA!''Candice screamed. ''There is no time for Heroes...''Zale replied. ''Only Carnage''he said stepping over the bodies of his victims. ''Now lets see that fear in you''Zale said inching closser to Candice as she slowwly backed up.

''I am impressed''a voice spoke out from behind Candice. Hearing the voice Zale came to a stop a dark grin appearing on his face. ''You have grown alot''the voice spoke again slowwly footsteps could be heard coming from in back of Zale. A crimson red bang the only thing Candice could see. ''Took you long enough..''' ''Deven''Zale answered. The tall figure of Deven walked out from the shadows on his face a similiar smile to the one Zale had. ''You listened to my advice and what a beautiful scene of Carnage''he said both his hands extended to Zale.

''But i do question what it is you seek to go to these dramtic levels''Deven asked scratching the top of his head. Annoyed by this responce the ora again appeared from the feet of Zale. ''REVENGE!''Zale screamed. The ora shotting up and completly tearing Zale's academy blazzer to shreds and creating a dark long jacket. ''So your one with the shadows''Deven replied intrigued. ''I am Zero''Zale snapped. The green emerald eyes of Deven turning into a dark glare his eyes watching the ora. ''I know what it is you seek but what levels are you willing to go?''Deven asked. ''What..''Zale snapped. Clossing his eyes and chuckling Deven placed his hands in his pockets.

''Normal duels bore me so how about we do something fun''Deven requested. Pausing for a second. Deven opened his eyes bloodshot now. ''A SHADOW GAME''he hissed. ''STEP INTO THE SHADOWS AND SEAL ME AWAY FOREVER!''Deven shouted. ''A shadow game you know those dont exist''Zale answered. ''Oh they do but in one place''Deven answered pointing his index finger at Zale. ''The forbidden dorm..''Zale answered understand what Deven was saying. ''Those shadows that consume you are intresting but i seek the shadows that absorbed and trapped this poor students'' ''All there worried family'' ''It brightens my heart''Deven said cruely.

''I wouldnt mock the fallen because your going to the same prison''Zale replied. ''So is that a yes?''Deven asked. ''Zale dont...''Candice pleaded. Deven turned his head to Candice a look of disgust on his face. ''Why dont you go pick your boyfriend up off the floor and go play Princess'' Deven snapped. ''I accept''Zale answered again getting Devens attention. Laughing Deven quickly turned to Zale. ''Oh boy Truesdale this time around i will not make the mistake of letting you survive'' ''THE SHADOWS WILL CONSUME A PIECE OF ME BUT IN THE END IT WILL IMPRISION YOU!''Deven screamed.


End file.
